


Cop!Benny Imagine

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: This was a collab between @impalapossible and I. We couldn’t get over some frustrating Benny feels and this baby was born!(Uploaded September 10 '16 on my tumblr)





	

Cop Benny, coming home tired from a case. Walking past you working in the kitchen. He grazes your lower back with his hands, lightly kisses your neck. “I missed you mon cherie.” You turn towards him, using his holster to pull him towards your lips. “Dinner should be ready in 10 minutes.” You mention, turning back around towards the food. Benny wraps his strong arms around you, leans into your ear and whispers “Let’s skip dinner and go straight for dessert.” “And what’s for dessert?” You tease as you lean into him. You giggle as he presses kisses to your neck, his beard tickling you. He notices, then begins to nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck. You squeal, struggling to get away, but his arms around you prevents your escape. He finally stops and pulls away, watching as you continue to giggle, trying to catch your breath. The smile is back on his face, the long hard day forgotten.


End file.
